Shades of Shame
by Nova.Gem
Summary: Jealousy and obsession takes place while reaching an objective, and that is to get the one thing that was most desired for such a long time. Is it really desire or is it rage?  Envy X Ed  ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist.

_**WARNING**_: Yaoi, sexual situations, disturbing images, and violence.

_**No **_flames are welcomed whatsoever. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Shades Of Shame**_

_Innocence is bound to be lost from the unsuspecting._

"Please…leave…I'm begging you."

There was a thick trail of blood on the floor that came from a wounded Winry. It appeared that she was stabbed on the side of her stomach from some sharp weaponry like a knife. Most of her strength was wearing down from the immense blood loss.

"Now why would I do that, the fun has just begun…" androgynous voice cooed calmly. His figure was hidden within the shadows of the abandoned room. The light seemed to be dimmed almost to the point of darkness.

"What do you want from me?" she sobbed piteously. Everything in her body fell numb.

"Very good question." he stepped forth into the lacking light to show himself. Her eyes became blank from shock when she saw who it was.

"Don't be startled dear." he purred mockingly. "Actually, I'm doing the both of us some good by getting rid of your sorry carcass."

"Who is the--" she coughed before the crimson liquid began to spout out of her mouth. She could hardly get her next words out for it all hurt so much.

"Both of us?"

Her confusion amused him greatly.

"Don't act like you don't know…"

She then realized. Her mind conjured the images of what Envy might do to Edward as well. She had to warn him but how can she when she was a bloody heap on the floor.

"I won't let you…psychotic fiend…" it took everything she had in her to move.

"Oh, I don't think you're in no place to do anything about it. He's mine and that's all there is to it." he went over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"It looks like _we_ won't be needing you anymore, you're a hopeless wench that is always tailing Edward." he grinned in malice.

"It makes me sick to my stomach." he smashed her head against the wall. The temple of her head banged against it almost driving her into unconsciousness. Her body lay limp in the pool of her own blood.

"YOU…FUCKING…BASTARD!!!!" another voice shouted in fury behind him. Then a bladed arm slashed the skin of Envy's left shoulder. He grunted and turned around to see an irate Edward Elric.

"Oh, you don't need to be worried about that little flimsy thing over there. I took care of her." Envy smirked.

"You are going to pay for what you have done!" Edward has had it with him. Every time these two have met, it has been pure hell. It was time that he did away with him. What Envy had done to Winry was the last straw.

Without hesitation, Edward drove his knee into the homunculus stomach. His blood boiled in fury as he was provoked to do more damage to this creature. He then grabbed a hand full of green coarse hair and socked him straight into his face with his hand of steel. It was Envy's turn to spew blood now. Edward could not predict what was about to happen next. He knew that he should keep on fighting. He took that thought into action as he planted his hard elbow right into the face of Envy.

There was a disturbing notion that came into his mind, for some reason, he did not hit Edward back. He just took the blows as they came managing to stay on his feet. Blood trickled out the corner of Envy's mouth slowly; his tongue slid out and lapped it up as much as he can. It thrilled him to taste his own blood.

"Watch it…"

Edward did not heed to his warning as he continued to inflict pain on him. Envy stumbled back into the wall. When Ed reached his hand out to strangle him, the green haired homunculus gripped his wrist and managed to pin him against the wall. Without warning, he slammed his lips upon his in a hungry and harsh kiss.

The alchemist mind seemed to spin out of control for that moment. The metallic taste of Envy's blood swirled into his mouth. At first, it made his stomach churn until the sour taste of nausea came through. If he could, he would vomit.

Envy still had his lips latched onto his before he forced himself back. Crimson was smudged on both of their mouths.

Edward panted to get some air, he wiped his mouth furiously. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

No answer came from Envy, the only thing he did in response was to lick his lips. His eyes twinkled darkly before he disappeared into the shadows. Edward did not bother to chase after him therefore he was still too sick to do anything. It was too much. Within seconds, he fell onto the floor unconscious.

_"You haven't seen the last of me..." _Envy's voice crooned into the cold air.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

His nightmare had seemed to last eternally. What happened a month ago still had a bad affect on both him and Winry. They had both waken up in the hospital. Winry had stitches sewn at the corner of her head and the crack of her lip. There were black and blue bruises underneath her eyes, her bust and her stomach. The blonde girl was still in a deep slumber; Edward had woken up in the middle of the night.

He woke up with a terrified scream, and then he coughed. Nausea made his way to his stomach, it began to boil and simmer. He covered his mouth when he felt the contents rushed up his through but it managed to move back down with ease. He growled remembering that 'kiss'. What a sick bastard Envy was. He always had a kick or dare to say, kink out of torturing Edward.

Just thinking about Envy made his blood boil and his stomach turn once again. He mentally tried to wrestle the thought out of his mind. He saw Winry lying limp on the bed on the other side of the room. He immediately rushed over and woke her up. She sat up with a groan. Her head begun spinning before she laid her head back down on the pillow.

"Are you alright?!" he asked in a frantic whisper. Her jaw was stiff, she could not lift it that much but she managed to mumble, "I'm fine…" She did not look too fine. Other than the fact that she could not stand for a while, she became emotionally shattered. Not for her but for him, she was afraid that something else might happen to Edward if Envy was still close by. Paranoia made its way in. Both of them could feel his presence moving in the air. Everything was silent.

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

It approached the door, and then it stopped.

"Edward…what was that…?" she clung onto him. He held her as strong as he can, trying to cover up his own fear. "I don't know…but SHH!" he told her. They went silent again, hoping that whoever it was had took their leave. It did.

Both of them let out a sigh of relieve in unison.

"Edward…please don't leave me here by myself." Winry begged quietly, she was still frightened out of her wits.

"I won't. I won't let you out of my sight," he whispered assuring her that everything will be all right. A gurgle rumbled in his stomach. He felt something sour passing through his esophagus again and filled his mouth. He rushed to the bathroom and started to regurgitate everything he had. He clutched his chest from the pain from heaving up generous amounts of undigested particles that was in his stomach. When he had the chance to breathe again, he flushed quickly. He placed his hand against the wall to help steady himself as he stood over the toilet.

"Damn you Envy…" he grunted. He let himself mull over the thoughts of what happened the last time he was conscious. It was like reliving the whole thing again. His body shook at what Envy had done to him, it was just a kiss but how he though of it. He made it seemed like Envy had brutally raped him, he might as well have. The question was…why didn't Edward stop him?

Was he truly disgusted or take enjoyment out of that? The way Envy had grabbed him in his grasped and dominated him seemed to--

"NO!!!" he banged his forehead against the wall softly before he sobbed.

"How can you do this to us?" he whimpered. Tears streamed down his cheek. He felt a tingle in the pit of his groin. His hand subconsciously snaked down his pants to touch his shaft. It began to stiff before he fondled himself absentmindedly, replaying that whole scene in his mind all over again. It became more vivid when he stroked himself faster. He felt his body betraying him when he thrust himself into his grip. What would happen if Envy were to have his way with him? With his sadistic mind, anything is possible. Ed groaned when he felt himself release little by little. It sounded all sick to him but in a way, he was curious. He felt guilt for thinking such ideas. After he threw up once again, he came.

Winry could hear his cries from where she laid. His cries made her cry. It would take a long time for them to fully recover.

* * *

_I apologize if this chapter seemed alittle short. Hopefully I would come up with something more in the next chapter. I will try to respond to some of the reviews I recieve to answer any questions, comments or concerns regarding this story or any story I write. I will however **not** answer to flames or insults, they will be simply ignored._


End file.
